<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Strands by wolframbeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517697">Silver Strands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolframbeta/pseuds/wolframbeta'>wolframbeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like Water, Like Stone: Drabbles, Ficlets, Miscellanea [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Drabble, F/F, Illustrations, Mass Effect 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolframbeta/pseuds/wolframbeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara reflects on "goodbye."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like Water, Like Stone: Drabbles, Ficlets, Miscellanea [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Strands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Goodbyes seemed never to be permanent; their paths would always cross once more.</p>
<p>Liara learned to trust this.</p>
<p>But she knows there will be a final time they lie here, like now: her fingers weaving through the hair Shepard grew for her, the scattered silvers flashing in the light amidst the waves of brown. Liara caresses her, but the worry remains.</p>
<p>How easy it is for her mind to wander into questions of "tomorrow" or "in years." </p>
<p>How easily the soft strands slip between her fingers…</p>
<p>Caught in tenuous repetition, like their bodies and their lives: entwine, entangle, fall away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While all my <em>LWLS</em> one-shots can be read as standalone pieces, they will obviously be enhanced read alongside the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541245">main storyline</a> (and vice versa).</p>
<p>Art is my own.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>